Velius Flynn/Relationships
This page is comprised of Velius Flynn's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Affiliations Tinkerers Flynn was born into and is a member of the small Tinkerers Tribe of Vikings. He cares a great deal about his people and their survival, so much so that he spends most of his time thinking of ways to improve their lives. Relatives *Sigrid Henderson (wife) *Alva Flynn (daughter) *Sigurd and Frænir Flynn (sons) Children Some time after marrying, Sigrid gave birth to triplets: two boys and one girl, Sigurd, Frænir and Alva. While Sigurd and Frænir largely took after Sigrid, Alva mostly took after her father. Love interest Sigrid Henderson After helping her against two of Baldr's friends, Flynn befriended Sigrid and her Skrill dragon, Stormfront. While Sigrid was initially hesitant in befriending Flynn, out of a desire to keep him out of Stormchaser business, the two eventually became traveling companions, as they both shared a love of travel and desire for adventure. Sigrid found Flynn's interest in research and intellectual subjects refreshing from the brutality of Stormchaser men and helped him collect samples and progress in his research, though she often doesn't understand much of what he is studying or gathering. When Sigrid was captured, Flynn immediately enacted a plan to rescue her, which ultimately succeed, though at the cost of his dragon. During the rescue, Baldr implied that Sigrid had feelings for him based on how angry she became when he threatened to harm Flynn. After Shimmer's death, Sigrid did her best to comfort Flynn and help him bury his dragon, though he insisted he wanted to do the work by himself. After Flynn discovered Shimmer's hatchling Fortuna, his mood improved and the two grew closer. Eventually, Flynn confessed his feelings to Sigrid and after officially getting together, Flynn later proposed to her. Sigrid accepted and they were married. Some time later, they had three children: Sigurd, Frænir and Alva. Friends Berk Vikings Initially, Flynn believed that the Vikings of Berk still killed dragons, but realized that they now actually train dragons. Despite Sigrid being injured during their initial encounter, Flynn struck up a quick friendship with the tribe's dragon riders to the point where they offered to shelter them from the Stormchasers. However, out of concern for them and not wanting them to become involved, Sigrid declined and left with Flynn when Baldr caught up to her and the Berserkers attacked. They maintained a friendship with the Berk Vikings in the following years and even called upon them for help when the Berserkers were laying siege to and destroying their home. With the Haven unable to sustain them due to the damage caused by the Berserkers, they accepted Hiccup's offer to join them and live on Berk. Fortuna Fortuna is Flynn's second dragon and the offspring of his first dragon, Shimmer. From the moment she hatched, Flynn developed a deep and close bond with Fortuna, in particular because Shimmer was killed during their battle with the Stormchasers. As the last reminder of his dear friend, Flynn went to great lengths to care for a raise Fortuna and, when she was big enough, she became his second dragon mount. Milo Milo is a Speed Stinger and Flynn's secondary dragon, acting more as a pet instead of a mount. Flynn initially encountered Milo when the young dragon had accidentally stowed away on a trade ship that came to the Haven. After stopping Milo from wreaking havoc on the Haven, Flynn befriended the lost dragon and took him in. Shimmer Shimmer was Flynn's first dragon and best friend. The two first met while Flynn was out in the wood gather materials. When he encountered Shimmer, he noticed the Changewing mimicking his actions and watching him curiously. He approached her slowly and earned her trust, eventually becoming very close with the dragon, to the point where she even allowed him to use her shed skin as an invisibility cloak. Shimmer maintained a playful and curious nature with Flynn, especially during his scientific endeavors. Shimmer cared a great deal about Flynn, willingly sacrificing herself to protect him from Baldr Armstrong, who sought to kill him. Her death caused Flynn a great deal of pain and he would remain depressed for weeks following her death. However, unbeknownst to Flynn, prior to her death, Shimmer had laid a single egg and hid it among Flynn's belongings for safekeeping, showing just how much she trusted him. Smog Smog is Sigrid's Smothering Smokebreath. While they do not specifically interact very much, the two are close friends due to their mutual care for Sigrid. Stormfront Stormfront is Sigrid's primary dragon. Though initially cold and suspicious towards him, Stormfront eventually warmed up to Flynn and views him as a friend. Flynn admires Stormfront's abilities and has complete trust in the dragon's abilities to protect Sigrid. Stormfront's hatchlings Flynn also has a close relationship with Stormfront's five young hatchlings, even when they view Sigrid as their "mother". Enemies Baldr Armstrong Baldr Armstrong is one of Flynn's enemies and by far his most hated, as Baldr was the one who killed his dragon, Shimmer. Initially, Flynn had little to no interaction with Baldr and merely assisted Sigrid in evading him. But when he captured Sigrid, Flynn mounted a rescue mission, during which Baldr dealt a fatal blow to Shimmer. Flynn got revenge for this, albeit accidentally, when his finger slipped on his crossbow, killing Baldr. Edgar the Stubborn and The Stormchasers While Flynn holds no personal ill will to the Stormchaers tribe, he does consider them his enemies due to their hostility towards Sigrid. Dagur the Deranged Dagur was a brief enemy of Flynn's when the Berserker desired to take Sigrid's Skrill, Stormfront for his own and took her hostage in the process. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)